Void of all Emotion
by RikaFanatic
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is now a easter test subject, and boy are they proud. No one remembers Ikuto anymore. Amu saves him and changes everything and the ball gets rolling


Blank staring eyes. Sapphire in colour, stared over the rolling city that spread before the owner. His black clothing clung to his body, faint silver crosses sparkled in the setting sun's rays. His dark hair flopped into his eyes in a bad boy way.

The idol of fan-girls everywhere.

The signature violin slung over his back and his face. Some would say the face of an angel. Perhaps the masterpiece of Michael Angelo.

He was void from it all. Void from everything he knew all because of a stupid mistake.

His face puckered as people walked along below, laughing. Smiling. Crying. Shouting.

Feeling emotion.

Ikuto sneered down at the people, discriminating them as they passed below. Never saying a word he dropped down, a few girls looked at him, but he ignored them, straightening up and walking on. His beauty was his downfall. His love was his pain.

Void to all emotion.

The streets of Tokyo looked different then the last time he'd looked.

He didn't recognise anyone. No one.

No body.

Void to all emotion.

He felt no sadness or emptiness. Just...

Nothing.

A cat rubbed up against his leg and something in the back of his mind nagged at him, something clicked for a split second, before the empty eyes stared at the cat who scampered away.

"Pathetic." His said quietly, and as he did it was as if the wind stopped making its noise. People seemed to trickle away until he was the only one left.

Thunder rumbled overhead as he stood there, the same spot he'd been in when the cat touched him.

His eyelids slid over his eyes, closing as a weakness seeped through his being which contorted and jolted violently.

The empty eyes opened again and he moved on, no one had seen the convulsion.

No one was there to care for him.

Shrugging his violin back up his arm he hopped over bollards daintily, never looking down in case he fell.

Void of all emotion.

No scare or thrill from the prospect of falling off and hurting himself.

He jumped over the 2 ft gap to the wall bordering the park before he hopped off and walked between trees, whispers following him, sun light filtered through before the clouds swallowed it the thunder rumbled again, more violently.

_Tsukiyomi!_

Ikuto's head snapped left. No one was there.

_Ikuto-nya_

His head snapped right. Again, no one.

_You have absolutely no presence!_

_You know, You'll get fat if you eat both those ice cream cones_

_This ones Tadase-kuns_

_Tadases?_

_What is it? I'm not giving you any?_

_I also like... Chocolate Ice cream_

_Get lost! Shoo! You always tease me like that. I totally don't get you._

Ikuto looked around, hearing his own voice echo around an someone else's.

_Just leave me alone already._

Convulsion. He closed his eyes out of pain, that voice brought him pain.

Who was she? That girl.

The void struck again, making his body jolt in pain as rain pattered down softly.

Stumbling towards the tree he groaned and slid down the bark, his hair soaking in the rain as it fell.

Footsteps pattered up the path in rhythm with the rain that fell in the puddles.

The approached and Ikuto opened one eye slowly, there wasn't anyone else around apart from this stranger. Pink was visible through the mist of the rain

"Excuse me, are you okay?" That voice

_Just leave me alone already!_

He grunted and tried to move, a warm hand touched his cheek. A moment later the strangest sensation he had felt in a long time, he felt light as his head looked around his eyes and brain connected.

He was flying.

Looking up at the face of the person he froze.

Pink.. why did he remember this colour hair and this face.

Honey amber eyes narrowed as the rain harrowed down.

**Dark.**

Mumbles of conversation floated through his ears

"How's he doing A-" The name cut off beofre he could register it

"Better.. He's still asleep."

Warmth. Somewhere... Maybe his arm? He felt so cold still, sleep was what he wanted.

Wasn't it?

**Dark**

Warmth engulfed him again, lots of it

"Ya-" The name cut off again "Put more water bottle around him, he's freezing"

That voice.

_Who is she. This.. girl who saved me._

His body jerked at the warmth the emotion drained from him before it registered.

"There have been less x-eggs A-"

"I know... It's a lot better when there arent so many..." The voice was calm as the person stroked his arm.

After hours of darkness Ikuto had decided the owner might be female, it wasnt a deep voice.

"Hinamori-chan?" A deep voice and the warmth vanished

"Tada-"

**Dark**

_Maybe if I could open my eyes..._

Forcing himself his eyes opened slightly and a small gasp shocked the girl with pink hair.

"Oh you're awake!" She whispered and looked at him, he stared back

"Whats you're name?" She asked

"Ikuto."

Silence.

**Amu**

"Ikuto?" I replied tilting my head and the dark haired boy nodded

"I'm Amu." The boys head jerked away

Silence

"Are you thirsty?" I helped him to sit up and he looked around

"Possible."

I nodded my head and moved to leave. The boy- Ikuto, had no emotion behind his voice.

Not fright, or confusion or curiosity.

He sounded bored and empty.

Miki and Suu floated past

"Ran's keeping an eye on him" Miki informed him

"Poor boy-desu" Suu sounded sad. It had been a few days since Ran and me had become Amulet Heart to carry him home. I felt drawn towards the mystery.

Filling a cup I heard the bed creak and I quickly ran with the cup half full back, afraid he was going to leave.

Empty room. I paniced and behind me a creak.

"Scared I left?" His bland voice asked as he walked past my lean frame, standing infront of me and placing his hand around the glass over mine.

It was cool, but warmer then it had been since I saved him.

I let the glass go and it slipped slightly before he grasped it in his hands and drained the glass within seconds

"Are you hungry?" He nodded and I padded downstairs.

I was 17 now and had left Seiyo behind long ago, the guardians and me stayed friends though, and I still had Ran Miki Suu and Dia.

X-eggs were still a problem that we tackled often. I lived in a rented house with Rima and Yaya, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai and Kairi lived in a rent house down the road.

Its strange living without my parents but they visited often with Ami who had grown and forgotten about Ran Miki Suu and Dia. It was good but sad in a way because it meant we had all grown up, Yaya was still herself, desperate to be young.

"What are you doing?" Ikutos bland yet sleek voice made me jump

"Thinking." I answered and he hopped down the last stairs elegantly before sitting on the counter corner.

I would'nt have believed he was in bed 5 minutes ago by how relaxed he was.

Suu helped me cook something for Ikuto, although I was getting better by myself I didnt want to waste food.

"You're clip was different a second ago." Ikuto pointed out and I froze. No one noticed normally.

"Oh?" I tried to sound interested

"Mhm."

The subject closed as I laid some bacon with scrambled eggs infront of him.

Mystery boy.


End file.
